


In the Future?

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless ByaHisa fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Future?

  
He had been drawn to the older teen. She was very pretty with ebony hair and stunning violet eyes and pale skin. She was also quite a lot of fun to be around, and liked the same things he did. However Byakuya couldn’t quite work up the courage to talk to her.

Her voice called out from behind him, “Hey, Byakuya, is it? My name is Hisana, and I was wondering if you’d like to hand out with me for lunch today? It’s like we met each other in a former life or something. You just seem so… familiar to me.”

“R-really? You seem so familiar to m-me as well! I would love to hang out with you at lunch!” The dark haired teen brightened up with a smile. He hoped that there would be no ghosts trying to distract him by trying to get his attention because he was one of the few unfortunate people who could talk to and see them.  Strangely he could touch them as well.

=-=-=-

Lunch at Karakura High was a perilous time, but Byakuya did it twice, and got the two best meals that they were serving before catching Hisana at the door, holding out one of them for her. Her friends all giggled at him, but she smiled at him. He brightened and smiled shyly back at him. When they sat down, he ended up sitting next to her. they talked for most of the lunch period.

Within a few months the two started dating. This surprised absolutely nothing. Byakuya stumbled over the words a few times before Hisana asked “Do you want to go to the dance with me?” He nodded, blushing and got kissed. She thought his shyness was cute.

The winter dance went really well, and the dark haired male surprised her with a beautiful scarf that he had knitted himself for her to wear when she wanted to. Though it clashed with her formal attire, she wore it to the dance, a pleased and proud expression on her face when she told those who asked where she got her scarf from.

 

  
 


End file.
